


in the sunshine of your love

by spicydorito



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Demons, Dubious Consent, F/F, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Marriage, Nico is a Dork, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Nico di Angelo, Self-Indulgent, Will Solace is a Dork, Zombies, im just tagging based on the chapters i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicydorito/pseuds/spicydorito
Summary: Smut, that's it. It's all gonna be smut.Read at your own discretion.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 28





	1. first time

In the Hades cabin, it's dimly lit, green light licking at the walls from the candles. Normally no one ever comes in except Nico, with the exception of Hazel whenever she visits. She doesn't like staying in the cabin alone, never has, never will. She's always hated being alone, ever since Bianca died. But things are always subject to change.

She has a girlfriend now, someone who genuinely loves her. Will, that daughter of Apollo, that incessant ray of sunshine, fell for someone like her. Sometimes brooding, not as much as she used to be, who's personality was so close to different from Will's. And yet here she was.

She's not complaining, just surprised, even after being with her for so long.

What surprised her more was waking up to find her at her cabin door, bags full of her stuff and a stupid grin on her face that Nico couldn't help but smile at. If it was anyone else, she probably would've slammed the door in _their_ stupid face. Instead, she asked what she doing here with all her stuff.

_"Don't want my little ray of sunshine to get lonely."_

Nico scoffs at the nickname like she always does, it being so far detached from who she was. Though, it's not like she actually cared. So she let's her stay in her cabin, not caring about the rules and trying her best to hide how giddy and happy she is.

* * *

That same night, they share the same bunk, not surprising Nico in the slightest. She's seen other couples do it, though mostly only in sappy romance movies. She's never seen herself and Will doing it, because their relationship has never progressed past hand holding in public and stealing a kiss in secret. And yet here she is, cuddled up to the daughter of Apollo, alone, for the first time. She has no reason to hide how giddy she is this time, and she can't help but think how warm Will is.

She laughs softly, presses a kiss to the daughter of Hades's forehead, her arms wrapped around her tightly. "That happy to hold me, sunshine?"

Nico hums, letting the nickname slide. She looks up at Will, who's now hovering over her. "First time I've done it without other people nearby. So yeah, I am. How'd you even get permission to come here? Chiron kept saying no, last I checked." She leans up just enough to hang on by her neck and kisses her softly, and she feels Will smirk against her lips.

"Who said I did?" she whispers. She doesn't break away as she let's herself fall on top of Nico, running her fingers through her long hair. "Maybe," she says in between kisses. "I just got tired of being told no."

When she does finally break away, though not by much, Nico sees that her eyes are lidded, thinks that hers are probably the same. Her half smile, half smirk is ever present still, and it sends a shiver into Nico that turns into a small patch of heat in her stomach. She has an idea of what might happen next, and it makes her nervous, fidgety, and Will takes notice. Her smile turns soft.

"We don't have to keep going, you know." she says. Nico can hear the concern in her voice, and it eases her nerves. She loves how her first concern is her, even in a situation like this. "If you don't want to, we can just cuddle."

Nico smiles softly, something she only does for Will. "I'm fine, Will," she says, cupping her face. "Just nervous."

It eases the blonde some, enough to move her hands to her sides. "You'll tell me if you want to stop?"

"Of course."

Will smiles and kisses her again, more passionate. Her hands start to wander aimlessly, no particular destination in mind yet. She tugs at Nico's lower lip, and she parts her lips, allowing Will to slip in her tongue. Nico gasps softly but eases into it, wrapping her hands around Will's neck. Will takes the opportunity to let her tongue explore, soft moans coming from the girl below her, stirring a heat inside her whole body.

Will gives her hands direction, sliding them up underneath Nico's black tank top. Despite what most would assume about her, her skin is warm. Will's hands are a little cold though, and the sudden chill makes Nico suck in her stomach with another gasp, one that Will swallows up. She pulls away only slightly.

"Cold?"

Nico nods. "Felt kinda nice, though."

"That so?" she asks. Will moves her hands up more, towards her bra, thumbs tracing lazy circles as they go. "How about this? This feel good too?"

"Yeah", she chokes out between quiet moans. "Yeah, it's good. Really good." Will hums, continuing to move slowly up her abdomen and to her breasts. Nico squirms to try and get her top off, making Will laugh.

"Here, lemme help you."

She moves her hands back down and pulls off Nico's shirt in one swift motion, silently asking for permission to remove her bra. She nods, and it comes off next. Will does the same to her own clothes, tossing them aside to join the pile. She leans back down, taking one of Nico's breasts into her hand, admiring how nicely they fit in her palm. She smiles nervously.

"I, um, don't really know what to do from here." she says sheepishly. Nico smiles, holding her free hand tightly. "I don't either," she says. "But there's a first time for everything, right?"

"Yeah, there is. Just..."

"Relax, Will. I'll tell you if I start feeling uncomfortable, okay?"

She nods. She presses a soft kiss to her lips before moving her lips to her neck, doing the same to the sensitive skin, giving her breast an experimental jiggle. Nico's moans start amplifying, filling the cabin with her sounds. She hopes no one's outside, because the walls aren't exactly soundproofed.

"There," she moans when Will's mouth gets to her collarbone. "Shit, please..." She smiles, lingering there for a few more moments before moving on. She takes one of her breasts into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around her nipple until it's hard. It earns her a sharp gasp, and she does the same to the other before moving lower, hooking her fingers under her waistband. She stops at her stomach, looking up at her heavy dark eyes.

"This okay? You want me to keep going?"

Nico all but growls, bucking her hips up in an attempt to find friction. "Yes, fuck, just keep going!"

Will obeys, slowly sliding off her shorts and underwear. She nestles her head between Nico's thighs, planting a kiss on each before moving her mouth onto her core. Nico bites back a scream, not bothering to hold back her moans anymore. Her breathing turns erratic and broken, hands flying to the back of Will's head and holding on to her hair. She throws her head back into her pillows, eyes screwed shut.

"Will, fuck, I'm gonna-!"

This time she can't hold back the scream when she comes, Will groaning as the salty sweet taste fills her mouth. She feels her shuttering as she swallows, moving back up and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Nico's face fills with worry.

"Think... think anyone heard...?"

Will listens. Nothing.

"I think we're fine... You okay?"

Nico nods slowly, letting her body fall lax as she looks up at her girlfriend. "Fine," she pants. "Just... winded."

Will smiles and lays down next to her, pulling her close. "Good, when you screamed, I thought..."

Nico cuts her off with a kiss. "I'm fine, I said, dope. Though..."

Will doesn't get to ask what's wrong before Nico puts herself on top of her, a smirk not too different from the one Will had earlier. "Isn't it your turn?" she whispers. Before Will can say anything, Nico's on her, taking it slow with her ministrations. She pulls her in for a hungry kiss.

"I'm so glad you're mine," she whispers. "Mine, and no one else's." She moves her lips down to Will's neck, copying what the other woman had done earlier. Her fingers dip below her pants, and she gives her a questioning look. "Feel good?"

Will nods.

"Good..."

Nico pushes a finger inside her slowly, gouging her reaction. A short gasp, moans. She moves it slowly, in and out, in fluid motions. When she feels her tighten, she adds a second and picks up her pace. It's all guesswork, she didn't even know fingers could feel good. But when she looks at Will, shuddering and moaning, she figures out they do.

Will's more quiet than her, earning a loud yet muffled moan when she reaches her climax. She feels the arms around her tighten as she rides it through, eventually calming down and falling lax like Nico had. They lay there for a while, coming off their highs.

"I love you." says Nico, voice barely above a whisper.

Will smiles, her arms still wrapped around her. "Love you too."


	2. Medical Visit

Nico stares at the slip Will had just given her in the infirmary, her face mixed with both disbelief and excitement. She looked up at the blonde from the bed with a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. "This is the prescription for me 'going ghost' again?" She had been dragged here for attempting to shadow travel again, even after being chastised for doing it for four years now. What could she say? It was quick.

Will smiled brightly, placing a hand on Nico's shoulder. "Yes ma'am, it is. Why, any concerns with it?" she asks, fake hurt in her voice. Nico reads the slip of paper again, then looks back to Will. "I don't see how 'bed rest and personal doctor visits' will solve that problem."

Will scoffs, crossing her arms in mock offense. "Are you complaining?"

Nico purses her lips.

"Not exactly. Can't really tell my doctor no when she happens to be my girlfriend, now can I?"

Will smirks this time, stuffing her hands in her coat pockets. She turns to the door, looking at Nico over her shoulder. "Of course you can't! Already given you the ambrosia, too!" Before she exists, she turns to face her again, her look suddenly stern and serious.

"And no more shadow traveling!" She turns away and walks out, leaving the door slightly cracked. Nico's smile doesn't fade.

* * *

Later that evening, Nico is pinned to the wall of her cabin, shirt long forgotten and Will leaving small marks down the side of her neck. It all happened so fast, the daughter of Apollo coming to check on her and next thing she knows once she's let in, she's being shoved against the wall with hungry lips on hers. She gasps when she feels teeth on her collarbone, hips rocking forwards.

"Don't think this was, fuck, part of the... the prescription..."

Will hums, thumbs tracing lazy circles on her sides. "Are you complaining?"

"No, but..."

"Hmm?"

Nico tugs at the hem of Will's shirt, breathing heavy. "Don't you think you're wearing a bit too much still?" Will laughs softly against her skin, sending pleasant shivers down Nico's spine. She doesn't move to remove anything, staying right where she is.

"Worry about that later... it's not the patient's job to get concerned over their doctor's well being, is it?"

She snakes a hand up beneath Nico's bra, massaging the soft flesh that earns her a throaty moan while the other plays with the waistband of her jeans. Will trails her lips up Nico's neck, bringing them to her ear. "Feel good?" she whispers, giving her breast another squeeze. Nico nods, shuddering from feeling Will's breath in her ear. At this point, her stomach feels like it's on fire, and they haven't really done much of anything, she thinks.

The other girl smiles, prodding her fingers just barely beneath the waistband of her jeans. "Tell me," she says, voice above a whisper but still soft and quiet. "Anywhere in particular you feel off?" Nico bites back a loud moan as Will pinches her nipple softly, her other hand slowly pushing it's way down her pants.

"B-Below," she chokes out, "Feels hot..."

"Mmmm... where, exactly? Gonna have to be more specific..."

Nico groaned as Will withdrew her fingers, moving them to trace along her stomach, toying with the button on her jeans next. She knew she was toying with her, and part of her loved it, part of her hated it. She wasn't one to play along, though. "Will, by the gods, please..."

She snickers, slowly pulling down the zipper of Nico's jeans. "Please what?" asks Will, voice playful and innocent. "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong..."

Nico avoids gritting her teeth, a low growl escaping her throat as her hips buck forward again, trying to edge Will on to continue. "Stop... stop teasing, for one!" she says, nearly shouting, almost breathless. Will is almost taken aback by how impatient she's gotten, almost. She regains her composure quickly, content on moving things along with Nico's outburst.

She kisses her, slow and soft as she shoves her hand below the hem of Nico's now unbuttoned jeans and her underwear. She runs her fingers over her entrance, holding back a quiet gasp at how wet all the teasing had made her. She pushes her fingers gently against her folds, her moans not being held back at this point.

"How many?" asks Will, voice heavy against Nico's lips.

"Don't care," she replies almost immediately. Her voice is laced with desperation and need. "Just hurry up and- OH, FUCK!"

After hearing the indifference in her voice, something in her broke. She shoves two fingers inside her without warning, eliciting the scream she'd just gotten. She didn't waste anytime moving, her fingers going at a steady and fast rhythm, occasionally curling them against her sweet spot. Nico doesn't give any effort to hold anything back anymore, the cabin filled with her moans and sharp breaths.

She starts to feel her knees turn week, and before she can collapse, she's wrapped her arms tightly around Will's shoulders for support, hiking up one of her legs and wrapping it around her waist. Her mind starts going blank when Will starts to increase her pace as she feels herself getting closer to her release. 

When it happens, she doesn't hear herself scream again. Will is quick to muffle it. She pulls away again when it's over, watching her come down off her high. Her body falls limp and she's quick to catch her, helping her over to her bunk. Her breathing is still a little off.

She smiles up at her, a small fire in her eyes. "Shouldn't I be taking care of you now?" she asks. Will shakes her head. "I can wait, besides, you look like you need rest after. Almost collapsed and everything."

"But-"

"Nope, doctor's orders."


	3. Post - Wedding

The wedding dress came off first, bright yellow with intricate gold patterns. Nico chuckled as she tossed it aside haphazardly to the floor to join her black and gold one. At first, Will thought the dresses made by Hades' servants was beautiful, now, she didn't much care. Nico kept her pressed against her mattress, her room in Hades' palace finally seeing use, though, just not the intended use. Normally she'd waste no time in letting her hands roam, but tonight she had a different idea, if a bit sappy.

She grabbed Will's hand softly, bringing it to her lips to kiss the black metal band around her ring finger. Will's face flushed red with embarrassment, and coupled with her hair being splayed out against her bed, Nico swore for just a moment that she was looking at a goddess instead of her wife. The smirk on her face changed quickly to a soft smile.

"I love you," she whispered, her voice barely loud enough for Will to hear. "More than you know."

Some of the embarrassment drains from Will. She brings her arms around Nico's shoulders, pulling herself up enough to kiss her. She moans softly as her eyes flutter shut, warm fingers and a small bit of cold metal against her cheek. They only break away for air, barely an inch apart. Will takes Nico's hand in her own the way she had, the black metal of her band still cold against her skin.

She laughs, bringing her hand back to her cheek. "I like to think I have some idea, you know?"

"Still," replies Nico, eyes lidded. "I don't feel I say it enough."

Will lays back down, dragging Nico down with her. That soft side of her has always been there, and Will always manages to drag it out, even unintentionally. Nico presses her lips to hers again, whispering against them. "So, at least let me prove it to you."

"Nico..."

She doesn't say anything, letting her hands do the talking. Will gasps when Nico starts to trail kisses up and down her neck, her fingers trailing to her back to unlatch her bra. She watches as she tosses it aside, nestling her head in between her breasts. She moans softly when her hands start massaging the flesh. Nico plants a kiss in between her breasts before trailing lower and between her thighs. 

At this point they're both impatient, so Nico doesn't waste anymore time. She finishes undressing herself first, Will biting her lip as she watches Nico bare herself before her. Will's underwear comes next, Nico lowering herself back down as they're tossed aside. She throws her head back when her tongue slides along her entrance, hands flying to the back of Nico's head. She groans and keeps going, eventually pushing her tongue inside. Will's moans become more frequent and louder.

"Nico, oh gods... yes...!"

Nico looks up for a moment and sees the writhing, moaning mess that is her wife. The sight sets off a primal heat in her stomach and she takes things a step further, moving her hand off her thigh, using her thumb to toy with her clit, sending Will up the wall. Her grip in Nico's hair tightens, sending shockwaves of both pain and pleasure down her spine, making her shudder. She feels Will tighten around her tongue as her sounds increase in pitch.

"Ah, fuck... Nico, I'm-!"

Will screws her eyes shut as she screams, riding out her orgasm. Her back archs off the bed and crashes back down almost immediately, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. Nico sat up after lapping up what fluids hadn't spilled onto the bed. She would let Hades' servants worry about that after they'd left the Underworld. She wiped off the corner of her mouth and crawled up to lay beside her wife. The more she heard the word wife in her head, the more giddy it made her feel.

Her hands began to play with her hair, body pressed up against hers. "Feel alright?" Will smiled.

"More than alright... just a little exhausted."

Nico hummed softly, pulling her into her arms. "Then I hope my body is comfortable enough for you?"

"When is it not?"


	4. Demon

It's almost too late by the time Will notices, but there's still time to fix the problem. Leo is still in the kitchen prepping snacks for movie night, so he hasn't seen yet. She stops her girlfriend from entering the kitchen right on time, earning her a very confused and innocent look. She can't tell if Nico is doing this on purpose. But then again, most of what she does is unpredictable, at best.

"Will? What's wrong?"

Will quickly shoves her against the wall and out of sight as Leo turns around, barely missing his eyesight.

"Tail, your tail is out!" she half shouts, half whispers. Nico looks behind her, and sees her tail swishing around calmly. "Oh." She closes her eyes for a moment, and the black, thin tail is gone the next. She smiles. "Better?"

Will heaves a sigh of relief. "Better."

She let's go just as Leo exits the kitchen of her apartment, overly large bowl of popcorn in hand. He looks over to them once he hears footsteps, and now it's his turn to wear the confused look. "Did... something happen?" Will looks to Nico briefly, a smirk tugging at the corner of lips. It's gone just as quickly. 

So, she _was_ doing this on purpose. She loved her, but god dammit, she could be so infuriating at times.

"No, nothings wrong. What movie are watching?"

Leo grins wide, gesturing for the two women to follow. He sets the obscenely large popcorn bowl on the coffee table, and drops himself down on the couch. He pulls out a flash drive from his jacket pocket, waving it in his hand. "Only the most diverse movie collection you'll ever see in your lives! I got cheesy romcoms to the most badass action films to date!"

Nico stares at the flash drive, thinking still how amazing it was that humans could fit so much on such a small thing. "And... how did you get all of that?"

Leo stands up to plug in the drive to the computer hooked up to the TV. "Let's just say that me and Calypso have our ways. And tonight... we're watching Terminator!"

Will groans. She was never a fan of those movies, but she would sit through it anyway. She slumped into the couch followed by Nico, watching Leo scroll through various folders to find the movies he was looking for. Nico loved these kinds of movies, but tonight... well, she had other plans. After all, it's hard to keep her mischievous side in control.

* * *

Will finds herself quite enjoying the Terminator movies this time around, granted, she still thinks most of the lines are cheesy or just flat out stupid. She knows better than to vocalize it though, since her girlfriend and Leo seem to like it more than her. She leans back into the couch and starts to zone out, lost in her own thoughts. Even if some parts of it were good, it wasn't enough to keep her attention.

She felt something brush against the skin underneath her shirt, and it first she thought it was the tag. She always forgot to cut the tags off her shirts, despite how much they bothered her on an almost daily basis. Then, she felt circles being traced around her stomach. Shirt tags didn't do that. She glanced downwards to her left, seeing the shiloute of a tail. She looks at Nico, who's eyes are still trained on the television. Only, she's not watching the movie, per say.

Nico looked out of the corner of her eyes to Will, smirking. She could just barely make out one of her fangs.

It takes a lot of her willpower to not make any sounds, more than she cares to expend next to her friend. Will tries to move Nico's tail with her hand without Leo noticing, he doesn't know there's currently a demon in the room, just three humans and sub par movies. Nico moves her tail just out of the way everytime, careful to keep it _against_ her skin. Will bites back a groan, clenching her fists tightly.

At this point she doesn't try to stop her. She's clearly dedicated. Nico leans back into the couch while moving her tail lower, pushing past the hem of Will's jeans. Again, she tries to hold back any noises when the tip of Nico's tail starts to rub against her underwear. It's sensitive too, so Nico is taking just as much of a risk to herself by doing this. She's screwing her eyes shut occasionally, trying her best to keep her breathing in check as she continues.

The movie's about to come to a close just as she slips the tip of her tail underneath her panties. The credits roll and she wills it to vanish as Leo stands up to flick the lights back on. Will shoots a quick glare at Nico, which was met by another smirk, though a small blush colored her cheeks from the stimulation she got from her tail. She rolled her eyes and mentally slapped herself to get rid of her own blush.

Leo clapped his hands together, voice ever so optimistic. "So, how was the movie?" he asked.

Nico looked at Will out of the corner of her eye, still flustered despite her best efforts. She looked up at Leo, draping her arms over the back of the couch.

"It was good."

* * *

"You... you could've, mmm, waited...!"

"Ah... but where's the fun in that, hmm?"

Nico hummed against Will's neck, groaning when she felt her hands get lost in her hair, bumping against her small, curled horns on the sides of her head. Nico dragged her teeth across Will's neck, only grazing against her skin. If she didn't have fangs, she'd be leaving mark after mark. But she had to exercise _some_ caution. Only some.

"We..." Will gasped sharply when Nico nipped at her neck soft enough to leave a small mark, but not hard enough to pierce her skin. "We could've been caught...!"

Nico sighed and bit down on her collarbone, earning a pained gasp from the girl below her. She ran her tongue over it to sooth the mark she'd just left, making her shudder. "And were we caught?" Her voice was husky and soft spoken.

"N-No, but-!"

"Exactly, we weren't. So what's the big deal?"

Next, she ran her fingers up her sides and to her breasts, taking one in each palm. Nico always appreciates how well they fit in her palms, giving them a rough squeeze. She laughs softly when her moans start getting louder. "T-Tail..." she squeaks out. "Too much of a... of a risk..."

The demon smirks against her skin.

"You mean this tail...?"

Nico unwrapped her tail from the blonde's leg, rubbing the forked tip against her entrance. They both gasp, both from pleasure. She looks up at Will as she pushes her tail inside her, watching as she throws her head back with a scream. Nico herself loses her balance and falls flat against her, a feral growl coming from her throat. Will bucks her hips, trying to get her to push deeper.

"Yes, fuck... that tail... shit!"

Nico obliges her unasked question for more, her body being more than enough to tell her what she wanted. She feels Will latch onto her as she pushes her tail deeper inside her, one of her legs wrapping around her waist, pulling her down to press into her body with her own. She shakily brought her mouth to Will's chest, placing rough kisses between the soft mounds, moving her tail at a hard and slow pace.

A string of curses and Nico's name started mixing in with her moans and cries as she trusted her tail harder, faster, feeling how tight she clenched around her. She felt herself getting closer too, her nerves close to being fried entirely. "Fuck, Will...!"

Next thing they know they can't see anything, eyesight going black and stars dancing in their eyes. Nico can just faintly hear Will from how loud she is, fingers scratching at her back as she bucks up into her. Nico's tail vanishes along with her horns, her exhaustion overtaking her. She rolled herself off Will and to her side, lazily draping her arms around her.

"Still... still think my tails risky...?"

Will scowled, though it was playful.


	5. Apocolypse

Will and Nico let themselves fall onto a couch that isn’t theirs, in a house that doesn’t belong to them, relentless moans and groans coming from outside, pretty much leaking through the walls like murky water. The thunderstorm outside does next to nothing to mask the moans of the dead, and both girls desperately wish they could tune it all out entirely. Their clothes are wet, but no soaked enough that some dry air wouldn’t be enough to dry them off. Nico removes her belt, seeing no further need to keep her knife at her waist, at least for now. She shrugs off her coat too, laying flat on the couch. She props her legs onto Will’s like a footrest as she’s flipping on the safety of her gun, then checking her ammo. The blonde sighs. “Could be just a bit more cautious, you know. They haven’t wandered off yet, if you don’t hear them scratching at the door.”

Nico shrugs, draping her hands over her stomach after pointing behind her at the barricade they put up. It wasn’t exactly a well thought out one, considering their situation. A bookshelf and a few chairs, the window curtains tied shut. “It’ll hold ‘em, those things aren’t too bright, you know?” Will roles her eyes, pushing the clip of her gun back in with a quiet click. “Still, wouldn’t hurt to be careful, at least.” Nico hums, looking up at the girl. Her legs are sore from running, her wrists hurt from driving her knife into so many corpses, her clothes are wet and they haven’t had a chance to rest in God knows how long. She’s pretty sure Will is just as exhausted as she is, too. “We’ll be fine, let’s take the time to rest for once, yeah?”

“I _really_ hate you sometimes, you know that?”

“Nah, you love me.”

* * *

Scouring whatever house or building they take refuge in isn't exactly Will's favorite job. There's the fear that won't be enough food, if any at all, and the ever present risk that one of the dead may be lurking in one of the corners, empty rooms or closets. She grips Nico's knife tightly as she checks room after room for food and water. She finds a fair amount of it all, barely enough to support two people for a week, maybe two if they ration. Three, if they're lucky. She starts gathering it all in the dining room, taking mental notes of everything they now have. For the first time in a long time, Will finds herself smiling. She reaches behind her head and undoes her ponytail, letting her hair fall. It feels refreshing to be happy. She makes her way back over to the living room, over to the couch that Nico still hasn't moved from.

"Nico," she says, peering over the couch. "Food."

The other girl stirs, having fallen asleep. She props herself up on her elbows and looks up at Will through bleary eyes, yawning. "You... let your hair down?"

"I did."

Nico pulls herself up slowly, sitting up and swinging her legs off the couch. "Mmm... haven't seen it down in a while. What's the occasion?"

Will turns around, gesturing for Nico to follow. "Like I said, food. You want to have an actual meal, for once?" Nico smiles, trailing behind her. "Never said I didn't, did I?"

* * *

Both of them had no idea how tired they actually were until they fall into the bed upstairs, their bodies refusing to leave the bed. They're both stressed out from today, now trying to unwind in each other. They both know that getting intimate carries it's risk these days, but after the day they've had, they don't care. There's practically no space between them now, their lips only parting for short gasps and breaths. Nico keeps the blonde pressed down into the bed, her shirt already gone and Nico's hands caressing her sides, moving up to wrap around her shoulders and to her back, fingers tracing softly against her skin. Will gasps as Nico nips softly at her lips, moving down and leaving feather light kisses across her jaw, down her neck, all the way to her collarbone and to the swell of her chest as her bra comes undone. Nico adjusts herself so her head is rested in between her breasts, fingers snaking downwards. Will tries to keep her voice down, knowing fully well that if even a single sound leaves this room, it could bring the dead down on them.

"Nico," she chokes out. "Please..."

They haven't had the chance to relax, much less have a moment like this together, for what felt like ages. She's in no mood to tease, despite how much she wants to stay like this for just a bit longer. She obliges, sliding her fingers underneath her underwear after sliding her jeans off. She brings her lips back to hers as she pushes her fingers inside her, swallowing the soft moans and gasps that Will starts making more and more. Nico sighs as she feels her arms wrap up and her shoulders, holding tightly onto her. Nico brings her free hand to the back of Will's head, running her fingers through her hair as her other hand picks up speed, making Will thrust her hips forward, trying desperately to reach her climax quicker. "Nico," she gasps in between their kiss. "Nico...!" Her hips buck upwards wildly when her climax hits, and it takes all her willpower to swallow a scream that builds up in her throat, settling for quick and rapid breaths when they pull away.

Nico waits until Will can catch her breath, then presses a softer kiss to her lips. She pulls away again, but only by a little.

"I love you." she whispers.

Will smiles softly, cupping her face. "Love you too."

Nico frowns, just for a moment. She means it, she really does, but it only feeds a growing fear inside her. One that, the more the world falls apart, the more she can't forget it. "I'm scared I'll lose you... that we'll slip up one day, that one of us..." Will immediately sits up bringing Nico up with her, straddling her and pressing her forehead against hers. "Nico, that won't happen." Nico can feel herself start to choke up a little, so she tries to shove it back, but the cracks still show in her voice. "You can't promise that, Will... things aren't the same as they used to be anymore." Will knows that she's right, as much as she hates it. She wants desperately to erase that fear, but it's hard when she feels it as well.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared, too. But we'll be careful, and as long as we're careful, we'll be fine, okay?"

Nico nods, scared that she'll break down if she speaks anymore. Will moves her hands to the back of her head, pulling her again for another kiss. It starts soft, slowly becoming more heated, pushing Nico back down like she had to her just before. "Everything'll be okay," she whispers, soft and gentle. "Focus on us tonight, and nothing else." Again, Nico nods. She hums into Will's lips, starting to feel most of her stress begin to fade away. "You're all I have left," she says. "I don't wanna lose you too."

"You won't."

Will takes care of her clothes first, moving down from her lips to below her stomach. She settles down between her thighs, looking up at her as she presses her lips to her entrance. Will traces her tongue up her folds, causing Nico to shudder and gasp. She pushes her tongue in, swirling it around inside her. Nico brings her hands to cover her mouth as her head falls back into the pillows. It doesn't take long for her to finish, shoving her face into the pillows to muffle her cries. She lays on her side as stars dance in her eyes, Will moving back up to hold her. She wants desperately to promise that nothing bad will happen, but it would just probably end up being a lie with the current state of things, with the dead walking around and tearing the world apart. So she settles for what happened tonight, hoping it's enough to alleviate both their fears.


	6. Heartfelt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day! No smut this time, just something sappy :)

"Go on, Nico! You guys are already dating, how hard could it be?"

Nico bites her lip and holds back a few scathing words. _Hard,_ she thinks, _very hard_. Her relationship with Will is simple, hand holding, a few hidden kisses, and every once in a while... well, she's strived not to make their relationship too public. Gods forbid she'll ever hear the end of it if she does. It's hard enough to keep things quiet enough so others don't fangirl over them.

She clutches a rose behind her back and inside her aviator jacket, with Leo trying to give her the shove he thinks she needs. Valentine's Day only become as popular as it was because of the Aphrodite kids, and probably intervention from Aphrodite herself. They're just out of sight behind Nico's cabin, looking towards the practice arena. Will's the standby medic for any unfortunate accidents, and very much in public.

"Leo, I don't wanna make a big show out of this! Can't this wait until me and her alone?!" she says, almost shouting out of frustration. All he does is smile, giving her a push out of hiding. "That's the whole point of today! It won't be that bad, I swear!"

Nico scowls at him, making a mental note to punch him if things go sideways. She keeps the rose hidden behind her back as she approaches the arena. She can already feel eyes on her, probably because of the hand she's still hiding inside her jacket. She strolls through the center of the arena, just out of the way of the people sparring, eyes trained on Will. She's next to her before she knows it, already regretting that she let Leo push her into this.

Will looks up from her supplies at the medical station, clipboard in hand and hair tied up in a ponytail. Nico fights to desperately hide a blush, and judging from warm her face feels, she didn't do a very good job of it. "Hey, Nico, you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, fine, I'm fine, I just..."

She looks behind her momentarily to Leo, still hiding by her cabin giving her his best thumbs up. She scowls at him again. Her attention snaps back to Will as she feels a hand on her forehead, making her heat up more.

"Gods, Nico, you're burning up!" Will sets down her clipboard and gestures for someone to take over for her, whoever else may be around. "I'm taking you the infirmary!"

"No, Will! Wait!"

But it's too late. She's already being dragged by the hand to the infirmary, thankfuk that it at least wasn't the one with the rose. Next thing she knows she's being shoved onto a bed in the infirmary, Will digging around and plucking up a small bag of ambrosia. Will plops herself down next to her, holding out the small cube. "Take this, whatever it is will clear up, okay?"

Nico doesn't make any effort now to hide what she has now, in an attempt to get Will to listen to her. It's nice that she's concerned, really, but it's too much for her heart to handle right now.

"Will, I'm not sick!" she says angrily. She holds out the small, red flower to her. "I was trying to give you this! I mean, it's Valentine's Day and all, so..."

She takes the ambrosia and sets it aside, shoving the rose into her hands. It's Will's turn to blush now, both from embarrassment and affection. She stares at the flower for a moment, then looks to Nico. "I, uh, thanks..."

It wasn't the reaction Nico was expecting. "Do you not like it? I can get you something else!"

"No! Gods no, I love it! I just, I got so busy today that I kinda forgot what today was, so..."

She leans to kiss her softly, wrapping herself around her. They stay like this for a few minutes, lost entirely. Will pulls away slowly, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, is what I'm trying to say."

Nico smiles. "S'fine."

Will looks out the window towards the arena, then back to Nico. "I got a few more things to do, then we can spend the rest of the today together. Sound good?"

"Yeah, it does. I'll be waiting!"


	7. Hunters

In the years since Bianca's death, since the giant war, Nico had grown to tolerate the Hunters of Artemis. By no means did she want to befriend all of them, and by no means did she want to join them. Still, she no longer held a hatred towards them. And that in of itself was all she was willing to give them, just tolerance. Thalia was okay, nice even, but she didn't every individual hunter. As long as they kept their distance from her and didn't try to recruit anyone else she cared about, she'd continue to tolerate them.

Until now.

The hunters had come to camp, Artemis being in Olympus with Thalia trailing not too far behind her. It was going fine at first, and as one of the more senior members of camp and the only representative of her cabin (Hazel lived with Frank in Vancouver after finishing college, and from their letters, very happy), she had to join the delegation of welcoming them formally to camp. Also there was representatives from other cabins, including but not limited to Leo, Malcom, and her girlfriend Will. Nico wasn't all too pleased being put in the same room as the hunters, and they could tell.

The stand in lieutenant began to glare at her when she sensed her hostility, try as she might to hide it for the sake of a meeting that wasn't tense. Nico did her best to ignore her, but after a few scathing comments that may or may not have been directed at her disguised as questions, it took most of her willpower not to reach across the table and slap her. Will, seated next to her, saw how agitated she was becoming. She grabbed her hand underneath the table in an attempt to keep her reeled in.

Nico looked to her out of the corner of her.

 _Not now,_ she mouthed. _Try and stay calm, okay?_

Nico sighed heavily and nodded.

* * *

A few hours after the meeting, and things still hadn't escalated between Nico and the lieutenant, aside from glaring at each other in passing. She was surprised she wasn't approached yet, guessing she wanted to keep up appearances so as to not displease Artemis or Thalia. Good for her, she thought, so long as she knew her boundaries. Nico wasn't afraid to let out her frustration should they cross them. At dinner that same day, she shot a glance to the Apollo table when the lieutenant left hers to sit there.

It was a quick exchange, but she saw something like a pamphlet being handed off to Will. Nico felt one of her eyes start to twitch, hands curling into fists beneath the table. Several people turned to watch as she shot up from the head table and stormed over to the hunters, coming face to face with the lieutenant. She was practically seething in her boots, pale face red with anger.

"Can I help you?" she asked, almost innocently. Nico ground her teeth and her scowl deepened. One of the other hunters placed a hand on her shoulder, whispering to her to back off. She had called her by name. Nico leaned down to her level.

"Gwendolyn, did I hear that right?"

She raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Yes, is there something I can help you with. I asked once already, you know."

Whispers began to erupt around the dining pavilion as Nico heard footsteps behind her. Before whoever it was could pull her away, she grabbed her by the collar of her shirt roughly. "Yeah, you can start by not trying to recruit my girlfriend into your little girl scouts club!" she hissed. She let go of her collar as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Nico, that's enough."

She turned to Will, her expression soft. "You can relax, I'm not joining them!"

Nico let her shoulders fall and felt some of the anger evaporate from her.

"You might reconsider, your talents would see more use with us. Plus, you wouldn't be shackled down as you are now."

Nico snapped. She ripped herself away from Will and, like she'd wanted to all day, slapped her as hard as she possibly could. The hunter fell off the bench of the table and onto the cold ground. She knelt down to her level once more, angrier than she'd been previously. She tuned out the collective gasps and shouts from everyone around her.

"Fucking hunters," she said, her voice dripping with malice. "You just love trying to rip away people's loved ones!"

She grunted and sat up slowly. "You... you are still bitter? You were told how she died, as a-"

"Don't you dare mention her!" she shouted. Will yanked her up before she could go any further, shouting over her tyraid of curses. It took all her strength to keep her from breaking away again and most likely getting too carried away in her anger.

"Nico, stop! There's no point to this, I'm not joining!" she shouted, pulling her out of the pavilion. The other hunters had rushed to their lieutenant to help her while the other campers watched the daughter of Hades' breakdown.

"She made this personal! Let me go, I'll fucking kill her!"

She continued shouting threats of death at the lieutenant as Will dragged her off towards the cabin area until eventually they were out of sight. They barged into the Hades cabin, Will shutting the door behind her with her foot before letting Nico go. She almost fell over but steadied herself quickly. She adjusted her jacket, her hair a frazzled mess. She looked over to Will, panting.

"You should've just left me alone."

Will leaned back against the door, crossing her arms across her chest. "To do what? If you kept going, you would've made things worse!"

Nico backed up to her bed and sat herself down, leaning back on her shoulders. "She asked for it, bringing up Bianca like that."

"And do you think Bianca would want you acting out like that? You would've ended up killing her if I hadn't pulled you off!"

Nico scowled at her.

Will's eyes widened, feeling a lump start to form in her throat. She swallowed it only to have it replaced by it feeling like it was burning.

"I... I'm sorry."

Nico turned away, waving her hand in an absentminded apology. She laid herself down on her side facing away from Will. She walked up to the bed and sat on the edge, looking behind her at Nico. She still refused to look at her, but clearly somewhat more calm than she was previously. It was a start, if not a very good one.

She had no idea what to say. She had a feeling that Nico would just continue to give her the silent treatment no matter what she tried, but she didn't want to just give up. She laid down next to her, racking her brains for something appropriate until she settled on something. 

"If you don't want to talk, I'll leave."

Will waited a few minutes.

"Don't."

She flipped herself over to face the blonde. She was still visibly upset, but not as enraged as she was before. If anything, she just looked sad. Will felt fingers brush against her hand before intertwining with her own. "Don't leave."

Will faces her completely. "I won't."

Nico leans in closer until they're barely an inch apart. Will knows what's going to happen next, but after tonight, she's not opposed to it in the slightest. She brushes a strand of dark hair from her eyes, moving a hand to her cheek. Nico closes her eyes and sighs when she does, then opens them again half closed.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Nico closes the rest of the distance to kiss her, slow and soft. She hums when Will returns it in kind, pulling her in closer. They only break away for air, both of them short on it. Nico rolls herself on top of her while slipping her hands underneath her shirt. Her eyes are dilated.

"I want them to know," she says, trailing her lips to her neck. "I want those hunters to know that you're mine."

Will gasps when Nico leaves a mark, moans when she leaves another. "Was... was tonight not enough?"

She sighs against her skin before running her tongue over the marks, pushing her shirt up and over her breasts. "No. They'll try again." It comes out as a whisper, a few breaths against her neck making her shudder. Will sucks in her stomach as cold fingers run up her abdomen to her chest, fondling the mounds through the fabric of her bra. Nico's mouth moves lower to her collarbone, giving it the same treatment as her neck.

"When they do... They'll see all this, and they'll know."

* * *

The next day, the hunter lieutenant approaches Will again. She makes no efforts to hide the marks Nico left the night before. The hunter frowns and stalks off without saying anything, walking past Nico on her way to the pavilion with the rest of the hunters. She smirks at her as she walks by.

"This is not over." she says.

Nico looks behind her, calling out to her before she's out of earshot.

"It was over before you even got here!"

The hunter flips her off, making Nico double over in laughter. Will snorts at how distraught the hunter becomes.


End file.
